Navidad en Familia
by Flooooooor
Summary: Naruto pasa una nueva Navidad en familia, pero esta vez su familia esta mas agrandada que el año anterior. Pasen y leeeean! Esta bueno denle una oportunidad YO LO RECOMIENDO jajajaaj COMEEEEEEENTEN! :)


**BUENO HI HI HI! HOLA A TODOSSSSS **

**ESTE ES OTRO FIC.. ES UN ONESHOT NAVIDEÑO, COMO SIEMPRE LLEGAN ESTAS FECHAS Y NOS PONEMOS CONTENTOS ASI QUE AQUÍ UN FIC PARA TODOS/AS A LOS QUE LES GUSTE ESTA ÉPOCA**

**CABE ACLARAR QUE NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE **

**ES UN NARUHINA! **** MI PAREJA FAVORITA!**

**DESCRIPCION: Naruto pasa una nueva Navidad en familia, pero esta vez su familia esta mas agrandada que el año anterior. Pasen y leeeean! Esta bueno denle una oportunidad YO LO RECOMIENDO jajajaaj**

Navidad en Familia

Era un día soleado en la bella Konoha. Los pájaros cantaban, las flores, alguna ya tapadas de nieve, irradiaban alegría y felicidad y todas las personas de la villa paseaban contentas haciendo las compras de Navidad.

En el Hospital de Konoha una bella médico-ninja hacía la ronda matutina a todos sus pacientes hasta que la Hokage Tsunade la interceptó en una de las escaleras y la "obligó" a visitar una última habitación.

-Hinata-san, tienes que pasar por una habitación más antes de irte – Indicó la Hokage a la chica de cabellos azulados

-Pero Tsunade-sama ya terminé mi ronda – Se defendió – No tengo mas pacientes

-Es que esta habitación es un asunto extremadamente confidencial que solo manejaba yo pero se me hace imposible atenderla y necesito que te dediques vos

-¿Y no lo puede hacer Sakura-Chan? Yo tengo que preparar muchísimas cosas para las fiestas

-Es un orden, tienes que ir vos – Gritó la Hokage – Sakura no puede porque esta con otros pacientes así que no se lo pudo confiar a nadie mas

-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama dígame a que habitación voy

Después de darle las respectivas indicaciones la muchacha fue hacia la habitación, entró y vio reposando a una bella mujer en una cama y a un apuesto hombre en otra a su lado, ambos respiraban pausadamente. La muchacha de ojos perlados tomó ambas planillas para ver que les sucedía a ambos pacientes.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Cada planilla tenía una foto de cada paciente y al ver la foto del hombre se sorprendió de sobremanera. Ese hombre era igual a su amado Naruto!

Vio nuevamente la foto y dirigió su mirada al hombre que descansaba plácidamente en la cama. Era él, no podía ser que no. En realidad no. Al poco de verlo se dio cuenta que ese hombre tendría unos 20 años mas que el rubio Naruto.

Dirigió su mirada ahora las planillas la mujer "Kushina Uzumaki" y el hombre "Minato Namikaze". Algo no estaba bien. Si esos eran sus nombres, entonces….. Esos eran los padres de Naruto, y aún mejor, él era el rayo amarillo de Konoha, el cuarto Hokage, Yondaime Minato; y ella era la pelirroja esposa de éste.

La muchacha se tranquilizó y en menos de dos minutos ya había revisado los niveles de ambos y ya podía irse de allí. A la salida se topó con la Hokage que venía a revisar que el trabajo esté bien hecho, después de todo se había desocupado antes de lo previsto

-Tsunade-sama, ¿por qué no me lo dijo? – Cuestionó la peliazul ni bien llegaba junto a la otra mujer – Ellos son los padres de Naruto ¿verdad?

-Hai – Dijo la anciana – Ellos son los padres de Naruto

-¿Por qué nadie se lo ha dicho? El sigue creyendo que sus padres están muertos

-No es fácil Hinata – Se excusó la rubia – Tienes que entender que si le decimos y sus padres no resisten el tratamiento puede ser muy doloroso

-¿Y no pensaste que talvez lo que a ellos les hace falta es un poco de cariño de su hijo? – Dijo Hinata – Además yo se que para Naruto-Kun aunque sean dos minutos con ellos lo harían muy feliz

-Puede ser que tengas razón – Dijo la Hokage – De acuerdo, seguramente ellos mañana estarán despiertos para la hora del medio día, trae a Naruto a que los vea pero por favor no le digas nada a él la razón y a sus padres no le cuentes nada de su vida

-Hai Tsunade-sama – Dijo Hinata para volver a entrar

La chica volvió a entrar a la habitación donde se encontraban ambas personas descansando. Sus niveles eran normales y todo estaba en orden. Se dispuso a marcharse pero una voz la detuvo.

-Enfermera – Dijo casi en un susurro Kushina – Un poco de agua por favor

-Claro – Contestó enseguida la muchacha alcanzándole un vaso a la pelirroja

-Lo siento – Se disculpó Kushina – Se ve que no eres una enfermera – Aclaró ante la duda de la morena – Eres ninja-médico pero te hicieron venir a atendernos como una enfermera ¿Por qué?

-Es que no había nadie de la confianza de Tsunade-sama además de mí – Aclaró la chica

-Se ve que eres muy buena, sino Tsunade-obaachan nunca te dejaría venir – Dijo entre risas

-Bueno, muchas gracias por el halago – Dijo sonriendo la Morocha

-Es un placer querida – Dijo para luego mirar la cama de su esposo – Minato no despertó todavía ¿no?

-No, aún no – Siguió – Según Tsunade-sama al medio día despierta

-Eso es seguro, Minato no pasa un almuerzo de largo – Dijo ahora haciendo reír a Hinata junto con ella – Dime linda, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Hinata, Kushina-san – Contestó la chica tratando de no dar detalles como se lo indicó la Hokage

-Un gusto conocerte linda

-El gusto es mío – Contestó ahora ella tomando la mano que le ofrecía la pelirroja

Al poco rato despertó Minato, exactamente para la hora del almuerzo como había pronosticado la mujer de ojos violáceos.

-Sabía que te despertarías amor – Le dijo en un susurro Kushina girando su cabeza desde Hinata hasta él

-Hola cielo – Contestó el hombre mirando a su esposa hasta que se percató de la otra joven – Buenos días señorita ¿usted quién es?

-Buenos días Minato-san mi nombre es Hinata… - Pero no terminó su presentación porque la pelirroja la interrumpió

-Ella es ninja-médico pero es de confianza de Tsunade-obaachan así que vino a cuidarnos – Dijo Kushina con una gran sonrisa

-Yo quiero preguntar algo – Dijo Minato – Tsunade hace bastante que nos está prometiendo que vamos a poder ver a Naruto nuestro hijo pero nunca viene, yo se qué él debe estar haciendo misiones puesto que debe tener cerca de 24 años, pero aún así aunque sea un ratito queremos verlo

-Yo.. yo lo siento.. pero… pero no les puedo dar esa información – Dijo Hinata apenada

-Descuida se lo pregunto a la vieja cuando venga – Contestó Kushina – Debe estar tan grande mi bebe – Fantaseaba la mujer

-Claro que si, y debe ser apuesto como su padre – Dijo Minato orgulloso mientras Hinata pensaba "Claro que es apuesto, el mas apuesto de todos"

Hinata llevó la comida a ambos pacientes que cuando terminaron de comer volvieron a dormir. Ella se fue y no volvió hasta tres días después con cierto invitado.

Aún no era el medio día así que ella podría tener tiempo para arreglar las cosas en la habitación mientras Naruto llegaba pero no le fue posible porque el rubio llegó justo a esa misma hora y fue directo con ella.

-Hinata-san hacía mucho que no venias – Dijo una despierta Kushina mirándola entrar

-Hai hace ya unos días que no venía – Dijo aún parada en la puerta

-Pasa y cierra la puer…. – Pero no terminó de hablar porque cierto rubio ya estaba parado justo detrás de Hinata (Naruto le llevaba una cabeza a Hinata así que lo pudieron ver perfectamente) – Naruto…

-Ellos… - Comenzó Naruto – Mamá y Papá

-Hijo – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la pelirroja abriendo sus brazos para recibir a su hijo en un abraso – Al final lo trajiste Hinata-Chan

-En realidad aunque yo se lo propuse a Tsunade-sama ella fue quien lo aceptó pero él recién llega de una misión – Aclaró la peliazul mirando el traje anbu que Naruto llevaba puesto

-Gracias – Dijo Kushina mirando a Hinata – De verdad gracias

-No hay de que

-Hijo mío! Que grande y hermoso que estas – Dijo Kushina tomando la cara de Naruto entre sus manos

-Vos sos más hermosa que por fotos mamá – Le confesó Naruto

-Yo pensé que ibas a ser hermoso como tu padre pero veo que sos aún mas lindo – Confesó la pelirroja

Oigan escuche eso – Declaró Minato despertando- Que sucede….. – Pero sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión de ver a Naruto ahí con ellos y no pudo seguir hablando

-Hola papá – Saludó el rubio mejor a su padre acercándose a su cama para abrasarlo como había hecho con su madre

-Creo que mejor me voy y los dejo solos – Declaró la chica de ojos perlados

-Espera Hina-Chan – Dijo el rubio menor haciéndola detener en seco

El chico se acercó a ella, le susurró al oído algo inentendible a oídos de los dos mayores y la chica momentos después se fue luego de asentir

-¿Qué le dijiste? – Cuestionó su madre

-Es un secreto – Confesó Naruto – Es que quiero que conozcan a alguien que hace felices todos mis días

-Una novia talvez – Dijo pícaramente Kushina

-Nose, dije que es sorpresa – Dijo el rubio mirando a su madre para después abrasarla

Al poco rato se ve entrar por la puerta a Hinata llevando de la mano a un pequeño de nos mas de dos años de ojos celestes y cabello rubio

-PAPIIIII! Te extrañe! – Gritó el pequeño corriendo hacia Naruto haciendo que éste lo tome en sus brazos y lo abrase

-Yo también te extrañe mucho hijo – Dijo un contento Naruto después de dos largas semanas de no ver a su pequeño – Hijo quiero presentarte a mis papas

-Tienes un hijo… - Dijo una incrédula Kushina dándose cuenta ahora del reluciente anillo que reposaba en la mano izquierda del rubio – y te casaste

-Así es, me casé y tenemos a Hiro-Chan – Contestó Naruto – Hiro-Chan, ellos son Kushina y Minato tus abuelos

-¿Abuelos? ¿Como Hiashi? – Preguntó el niño

-Hai como Hiashi, además de Hiashi – Dijo el rubio mayor – Hiashi es el papá de tu mamá, ellos son mis papas

-Siiiiiii tengo mas abuelitos – Gritó eufórico el niño tirándose a la cama de Kushina para abrasarla fuertemente

-Esperen un minuto, ¿Hiashi dijo? – En ese momento Minato recordó a su antiguo compañero y desvió su mirada a Hinata que estaba a un lado de la puerta – Linda, ¿Cómo es tu apellido?

-¿El mío? Hyuuga – Contesto ella sintiéndose observada por Minato

-Hina – Le retrucó Naruto volteándose para verla

-Bueno bueno, de acuerdo mi apellido es Namikaze – Dijo dándose por aludida

-Pero mami ¿por qué vos no tienes el mismo apellido que el abuelo? – Cuestionó el nene mirando a Hinata

-Es que cuando mamá se casó conmigo lo cambio – Contestó el rubio – Ella es mi esposa – Dijo ahora a sus padres tomando la mano de Hinata para mostrar el anillo que adornaba su dedo al igual que el de Naruto

-Vos sos su… esposa – Dijo incrédula Kushina - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-Lo siento, no podía – Se disculpó ella – Tsunade-sama me prohibió contarles cualquier cosa referida a Naruto-Kun

-Así que todo este tiempo nos cuidó nuestra bella nuera y nosotros no sabíamos – Dijo Minato entrando en la conversación

-¿Mami podemos ir a comer? Es que tengo mucha hambre – Dijo el pequeño ahora en brazos de Hinata

-Claro que si, ahora vamos a casa y te preparo algo rico rico de comer – Contestó al niño

-Siiii yo también quiero mi amor – Le dijo Naruto – ¿Me haces a mi también de comer?

-Si pero primero tienes que entregar el informe de la misión – Dijo ella mirando la carita tierna que le ponía su marido – Después si te hago toda la comida que quieras

-Siii! VIVA! A comer! – Gritó eufórico el rubio despertando las risas de los presentes – ¿Acompañas a papá a dejar el informe? Después vamos a casa juntos

-Si papi vamos – Dijo el niño ahora en brazos de Naruto – Chau abuelitos los voy a venir a visitar todos los días – Dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa

-Tranquilo mi amor que ya mañana se les da en alta así que van a estar viviendo con nosotros – Le dijo Hinata a su hijo

-Si! Los abuelitos en casa – Dijo el pequeño rindo alegre

-Bueno, yo me voy, ya mañana vengo a traerles el certificado de alta y los ayudo a ir para casa – Dijo despidiéndose Hinata

-Si mañana venimos y los ayudamos dattebayo! – Gritó eufórico el rubio Naruto

-Hai! Dattabane! – Gritó Kushina mientras Minato solo sonreía

Al poco rato tanto Hinata como Naruto y Hiro se habían ido de la habitación dejando a la pareja de mayores solos en ella.

-Todavía no puedo creer que ya tenga un nieto – Comentó Kushina a su marido que opinaba igual

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer – Dijo – Pero menos mal que Hinata-san aceptó a nuestro nene aún con el Kyuuby

-¿Vos crees que ella sabe? – Cuestionó Kushina

-Claro que sabe – Dijo éste – No creo que no le haya dicho

-Tienes razón, nuestro hijo es un buen chico no se habría quedado callado – Dijo entre risas la mujer

En otro lado la pareja mas joven junto a su pequeño Hiro iban caminando felizmente hacia su casa. Al llegar a ésta la mujer se fue hacia la cocina mientras que el niño jugaba con unos juguetes en el living y Naruto ayudaba a poner la mesa.

-Mi amor, ¿estas feliz? – Preguntó ella a su amado rubio

-Claro que estoy feliz – Dijo él acercándose a su mujer – No podría no estarlo

-Me alegro de oí r eso – Dijo alegre la muchacha - Yo sabía que te iba a gustar saber que tus padres están aún con vida

-Si, eso me alegra mucho – Dijo el rubio – Aunque me puse a pensar una cosita

-¿Si? ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Acaso no viste cómo se tiró Hiro-Chan a los brazos de su abuela? – Cuestionó el joven de ojos celestes

-Claro que lo vi, ¿qué hay con eso?

-Yo creo que como mis papas se perdieron los dos primeros años de Hiro habria que dejarles disfrutar los dos primeros años de un hermanito de Hiro, ¿no te parece mi amor? – Le preguntó el rubio a su mujer mientras la abrasaba por la cintura desde atrás y le besaba en cuello

-Nar..Naruto-Kun – Suspiró ella – La.. la comi..comida – Dijo ahora teniendo sus labios presos en los de su marido

-La comida para des..despues – Dijó el rubio mirando profundamente los ojos de Hinata

-Pero Hiro-Chan….

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Terminó el rubio – Pero sabe mi amor que no te vas a salvar tan fácil

-¿Quién te dijo que yo me quiero salvar – Dijo entre risas ella volviendo a la cocina

Pasaron cerca de 3 días y aún los padres de Naruto no tenían el alta. Se habían atrasado unos papeles así que aún no se podían ir.

Finalmente una semana después, justo en vísperas de Navidad fueron liberados del hospital ambos.

-Mamá, papá – Llamó el rubio a ambos cuando ya habian llegado a la casa de éste

-¿Llegamos? – Preguntó Kushina que venía de la mano con Hiro

-Hai – Dijo el pequeño entrando luego de que Naruto abriera la puerta – Mamá ya llegamos

-Hola Kushina-san, Minato-san – Saludó amablemente la ex Hyuuga

-Hola linda – Saludaron Minato y Kushina – Por cierto, muy linda la casa – Terminó Kushina

-Me alegro que le haya gustado – Dijo sonriente – Amor ¿le puedes mostrar su cuarto?

Así paso toda la tarde, Kushina ayudó con los preparativos junto a Hinata y Naruto junto a Hiro y Minato fueron a dar un paseo por la villa y a darle la buena noticia a sus amigos

Ya en la noche, 24 de diciembre, los cinco cenaban en la casa del rubio y la peliazul y mas tarde iban a la plaza central para ver los fuegos artificiales. Cerca de las 00:00 hs todos decidieron salir hacia el parque general de la villa.

-Hina-Chan.. – La llamó su marido - ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

-Hai.. es muy hermoso poder compartir esto con toda mi familia – Contestó ella

-Es una hermosa familia la que reunimos, ¿verdad? – Cuestionó el chico abrasando por la cintura a su mujer y mirando hacia donde jugaba su pequeño hijo con el pequeño Fogaku hijo de Sakura y Sasuke.

-Hai.. es hermosa nuestra familia – Dijo ella acercando su cabeza hacia su hombro apoyandola allí levemente

Me encanta esta familia que han formado – Dijo Minato apareciendo por alli con Kushina – Estoy muy agradecido de ser parte de ella

-Yo tambien estoy feliz de pertenecer a esta hermosa familia – Agregó Kushina

-Yo estoy feliz de haberlos recuperado – Dijo ahora Naruto en lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos abrasandolos fuertemente

Naruto se acercó a Hinata, y ante la vista de su familia y los fuegos artificiales del momento, la tomó por la cintura y le dijo

-Te amor mi amor, a vos y a la familia que formamos juntos

Dicho esto el rubio acercó sus rostros y la besó intensamente.

Y así, pasaron su primer Navidad con la familia mas grande…

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! NO ES DE MIS MEJORES FINALES… CREO QUE ESPERABA ALGO MAS DE MI MISMA… FUE BASTANTE DESILUCIONANTE ESCRIBIR ESTE FINAL PERO LA VERDAD QUE NO SE QUE ME PASA ULTIMAMENTE Y NO TENGO MUCHA INSPIRACION ADEMAS ESTOY ATORADA CON LOS EXAMENES DE LA FACULTAD ASI QUE PRONTO ACTUALIZO LOS OTROS FICS! **

**SAYONARA! **

**FLOOOOOOR**


End file.
